Eclipsed
by Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey
Summary: What if Doctor Who was real and somebody based our Chris, David, & Matt on the real deal? 16 year old, Doctor Who fan, Noelle gets a great suprise when she finds out that The Doctor is an actual being! Adventure and freedom are what The Doctor can give her. Will something more blossom between the two? Who spilled the beans on The Doctor? Warning: Heavy Language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Noelle is based on me and my life. She lives out my story of what I would do or what would possibly happen, if I met The Doctor; 10th regeneration, because David Tennant is so SEXY. Please, review! :3 This story is named after the Evans Blue song Eclipsed. Love, Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Unreal**

"Mom," I started, "can I go O-U-T?"

I have to spell things so my little brother, Rodney, doesn't know what I'm saying. 'Cause if he knew that I was going outside, he'd throw a fit and want to go, too. I just want time to myself, so I can think and listen to my music as loud as I want... even if it is for only a half an hour, each time I go out.

"Riding your bike?" she asked, not looking up from her phone as she played her games, Draw With Friends and Scramble With Friends.

"Yeah, I'll pick up the pop cans I see, so we can recycle them," I replied as I turned on my MP3.

"Half an hour..."

I grabbed the shed key off the, tiny, message board and rolled my eyes, "Kay.."

I left the house and went to our tan shed. I unlocked the padlock, undid the top latch, and opened the doors. I set the key on the grill and stuck my MP3 in my bra, after locking the touch pad, so I could get my bike out. I pulled my bike out and sighed as I laid it in the grass. My bike is crappy as HELL! I have blue tape, used for painting so it doesn't get on the trim, holding my handle bars in place and holding up my kick stand 'cause it falls down when I'm riding and won't keep my bike propped up. My brake pads have been twisted so bad that they don't even touch my tires when I brake. Well... one, just one, does, so I can slow down before I stop completely. I closed the shed and latched it back up, so the doors wouldn't fly open. I did the pad lock up like it was locked, but didn't lock it... just made it appear that way.

I took my MP3 out of my bra and changed the song to Breakthrough from Lemonade Mouth. I put my MP3 in my left hand, mounted my bike, and took off down the road. I road around my block, then took off to the back of my trailer court, towards the woods. I rode up the grassy hill and got off my bike, as I laid down my bike I looked at my clock on my MP3... 25 minutes left. I took the, plastic, yellow bag off my handle bars and started walking towards the arch of leaves from trees, at the main entrance of the woods. I walked into the trees, and started walking down my cleared path. I thought I saw something, or someone, run through the trees. I sped up my pace and followed... whatever it was. I came up to a small clearing and saw statues of angels, five to be exact. Five Weeping Angels... they remind me of the Weeping Angels from Doctor Who. Because of that fact, I changed the song on my MP3 to what the that first episode with the angels made me think of... Lily's Theme from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. I looked up and saw that one of the angels, the one in the middle, was looking up. Was it like that before?

I shook my head and smiled, "I've been watching too much Doctor Who..."

I picked up a can off the ground and put it in my bag. I smiled at the angels, softly, then turned back the way I had come. I looked down at my MP3... 15 minutes. I didn't even take one step before someone crashed into my right side and fell on top of me as I landed on the ground.

"What the fuck-" he looked up at me, "No way... David Tennant?"

"Look at the angels..." he told me. I looked back to where I wa standing a few seconds ago and gasped, "I am not this David Tennant fellow... I'm-"

I looked at him, he was looking at the angels, "The Doctor... this is your 10th regeneration self."

He met my eyes, "Have we met before?"

I looked back to the angels, quickly, and gasped as I backed away, "Shit!" One of the angels was leaning over us, like it was about to pounce on us, fangs and nails barred, "We looked away!"

"What do you know about me?" he asked as we backed away.

"I'll explain later!"

"Right, don't-"

"I know, I know! Don't blink, don't touch, don't let yourself be touched, don't look away, don't look them straight in the eye, and don't turn your back."

"Who are you?"

"Noelle Hartzler..."

"Nice to meet you, Noelle," I could hear the cheeky smile in his voice.

"Right, talking, later... run, now!" I grabbed his arm and we took off, running down the path I had come. I looked behind us and saw the angels behin trees, looking at us.

"Once were out of the forest, we'll be fine," he assured me.

My heart was pounding, painfully, in my chest and my legs throbbed as I ran as fast as I could. Whenever I took a breath in, it felt like a knife being stuck down my throat. I tried to run, but my muscels were so weak from inactivity and being slightly over weight. I couldn't stop now, I had to keep going! I looked back at the angels, again, and they were closer, and looking like demons. That gave me the adrenaline rush I needed; I caught up with The Doctor and we emerged out of the woods. I walked in a few wide circles, shifted my weight from one leg to the other, and took deep breaths to try and calm my heart.

"We could've walked out, backwards," he told me, "we didn't have to run."

"Aw..." I smiled, "Where's the fun in that? Running's the best part!"

He smiled, broadly, at me, "I like you, Noelle Hartzler..."

I smiled, "I like you, too..."

You have no IDEA! He leaned up against his blue box and my eyes got big as my mouth dropped open.

"What?" he asked, sounding just like David Tennant in Doctor Who.

"No way..." I gaped.

"WHAT?"

I went over to the Police Box and put my hands on it, my nail polish matched its color, "The TARDIS... Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"How do you know that? How do you know about me, and how much do you know?"

I dropped my hands and looked at him, "Doctor Who..."

"Just The Doctor, but that's beside the point-"

"No, Doctor Who... it's a show."

"On the telly?"

"Yeah, well... Netflix, for me."

"Huh... where and when am I?"

"America; Fort Wayne, Indiana... Summer of 2012."

"Hmm... could've been better. Well, I guess it's not too bad. This summer leaves a lot to be desired, though. I wonder why the angels chose this year." I started laughing in my chest, "What?"

I shook my head, "Just like David Tennant..."

"Look, I'm not David Tennant! Who is he, anyway?"

"He played The Doctor, well... you, on Doctor Who. The 10th regeneration, you."

"Show me..."

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"My mom... but if you come to my house, when she's at work, I can."

"Why when she's at work?"

I sighed and looked down at the ground, and toed the dirt with my black converse, "It's complicated..."

He nodded in understanding, "Now, tell me... what do you know of the Weeping Angels?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Insert Doctor Who opening credits here, right? ;) I hope this puiqed your interest, please, review! Nice comments or not, love to hear your thoughts! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- History Lesson**

"I didn't touch him!"

"He told his grandma that you hit him; so don't tell me you didn't!"

"But I didn't! Why won't you listen to me?" I cried.

"No, you listen!" she yelled.

She hung up the phone on her end and I cried as I put the phone back on the charger. I picked up my binder, that held my piano sheet music, with pictures of Kiowa Gordon and David Tennant on it, and took it to my room, crying with my eyes shut the entire walk down the hallway. I didn't care that my mascara was running down my cheeks... Two more years in this Hell-Hole that mom calls 'home'. I can't get emancipated... I have no source of income, no permit to drive, and my dad lives in the state next to us, Ohio, so that's out of the question, too. I'm trapped... I put my binder on my TV stand and jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

"Noelle?"

I turned around, "Doctor..." I choked out, I wiped my cheeks of my tears, "It's been a minute, hasn't it?" I forced a smile as I sniffled.

"How long have I been gone, for you?"

"Um... 'bout three and a half weeks."

"Ah..." he came closer to me, "why were you crying?"

"Oh..." I forced another smile as I wiped my cheeks, again, "no reason... How've you been?"

"Good, good... you?"

"Fine..." TERRIBLE, "Just fine..."

"Hmm..." he studied me, trying to read my body language to see if I was really okay.

"So... what brought you to my house... in Indiana?"

"I believe you promised to show me this 'Doctor Who'."

"Right, I did; didn't I?" I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest as I turned on my heel, "come on..."

I lead him to the living room and had him sit somewhere, he sat on the chair, near the front door. I turned on the TV, the Wii, and sat on the couch with the Wii and TV remotes. I got the Wii to Netflix and waited for it to load.

"So..." The Doctor started, "got any special talents, Noelle?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I play piano, clarinet, little bit of trumpet, little bit of acoustic guitar, little bit of electric guitar, and I can sing."

"Wow..."

"Yeah... I'm very musically rounded, I'm best at singing, clarinet, and piano."

"Hmm..." he nodded, "no more run-in's with the Weeping Angels?"

"Well... no, I haven't been in the woods since that day. Do you think they're gone?"

"Honestly... not, I don't. They were here for a reason, and I have a feeling it has something to do with you."

"Why, me? I'm nothing special... look at me! I'm all dark brown curls, gap teeth, short chunky, glasses, over weight, asthmatic, brown eyes, and freckles, Noelle!"

"Is that how you see yourself?"

I slumped my shoulders, "That's how everyone sees me..."

"You know what I see?"

"Do I wanna know?"

"I see tight, dark brown, curls that mask long hair, when flat ironed, the most brilliantly white smile I've ever seen, averaged highth, full of duisguised muscles, glasses that make your dimples stand out, when you smile, and freckles that make the natural blush in your cheeks pop. Plus... your eyes are hazel, not brown, although they do change from green to hazel to brown quite a bit. Mainly, hazel, though..." Tears filled my eyes and, silently, slid down my cheeks. I stood up and he came over to me, "Did I say something wrong?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist; it took him a moment to understand before he hugged me back, "Thank you, Doctor..."

"What ever for?"

"No one's ever been so... kind to me, before."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you hear that from your mother, all the time."

I pushed away from him and walked into the kitchen, "Yeah, sure... all the time, yeah." I closed my eyes and my body started shaking from holding in sobs; I wrapped my arms around myself.

He came up behind me, "She doesn't say that kind of stuff to you, does she?"

I shook my head, "No..." I sniffled and stared at the fridge in front of me, "she only points out my flaws..." I shook my head and opened the fridge, "Thirsty? I got water and milk..."

"Um, no, thank you... is it ready?"

I closed the fridge and turned back around, "yeah, it is..." we went back into the living room and I picked up the Wii romote, "Do you want to see Doctor Who from the first episode?"

"That depends... which regeneration does it start out on?"

"Your nineth... at least for one season."

"How did I change?"

"What is this? Doctor Who Trivia Hour?"

"There are only certian things I need to know, Noelle."

"What do you mean 'need to know'? Do you not know or remember how you-"

I do... I just need to make sure nobody else knows."

"Right, um... the nineth Doctor's traveling companion, Rose, looked into the heart of the TARDIS and he had to kiss her. Absorbing the Time Vortex into himself, and out of Rose."

"Hmm..."

"Is that true?"

"Half of it is... I've never had traveling companions."

"Why not? Don't you get lonely, traveling alone?"

"Yes... but it's too much for a human."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I were to take you, for instance, it would change how you view things. You could go off and write about it or make a film. There's a reason that humans don't know about life out there. You guys are advanced... like Time Lords."

"That makes humans the next target for a lot of things, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does..."

"Is it true, Doctor?"

"Is what true?"

"What happened to Gallifrey?"

"That depends on what you heard..."

"It was consumed by war... I know, for sure, that the Daleks fought the Time Lords and Ladies on Gallifrey." He just nodded once, "You fought on the front line, and was the only Time Lord that was lucky enough to make it out alive."

"I was lucky... I was coward..." he looked like he was about to cry. I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder as he continued, "When the war became too much, I ran. I went to go find my family, but my wife and children were lying on the floor... butchered. I had nothing left to live for... so I left Gallifrey, for good."

"I'm sorry..."

"You look like her..."

"Who?"

"My wife... you look like my wife's regeneration that I fell in love with."

I blushed and smiled, "Being compared to The Doctor's wife... I've just gotten the greatest compliment ever."

"How is that the greatest compliment ever?"

"'Cause... you're beautiful and incredible, Doctor. Any wife of yours had to have been exactly the same... perfect." He looked at me with the most adoring look in his eyes, "Anyway... you said that only half of the Doctor Who regeneration was true?"

"Uh... yes... I did absord the Time Vortex from someone. It was a child... a little girl. She remembered nothing, not even me. She remembered nothing having to do with me or the Time Vortex. I didn't even know her name."

"Wow... some girl out there, has met The Doctor, caused his 10th regeneration, and been saved by The Doctor... and she doesn't even know it."

"Yep..."

"Have you ever tried to find her? To make sure she's okay..."

He shook his head, "No... but I have contemplated going back to see if I could find out her name."

"I think you should... it might give you a sense of relife, knowing who she is."

"Yeah... later; I have more important things to worry about. Just get it to the episode with the Weeping Angels, please."

"Mind you... there's three..." I went back over to the couch.

"Just start from the beginning..."

"Whatever you say, Doctor..."

I had him watch the episodes, after I got it set up on the episode 'Blink'. I went back to my room and grabbed my MP3, sketch pencils, an eraser, and my sketch pad. I came back out and sat at the island, in the kitchen, as he watched the episode. I started drawing and listening to The Doctor's Theme from Doctor Who, that I found on Rhapsody. I hadn't even realized that the episode had ended, until The Doctor came up beside me. i pulled one headphone out of my ear, pause my MP3, and stopped drawing.

"What are you drawing," he asked, gazing at my sketch pad.

"Can't you tell?" I teased.

"The TARDIS..." he smiled as he nodded, "You're very good, Noelle."

"A lot of people tell me that..."

"Well, it's true..." I smiled at him and he smiled back for a moment. He looked away and held out the Wii remote for me as he cleared his throat, "That episode is over..."

"Here..." I put it on the next Weeping Angels episode and started it, "There you go, Doctor."

"Thank you..."

"Keep in mind that this is your 11th regeneration, in this episode."

"How did I regenerate?"

I shook my head, put my headphone back in, started my music, and continued drawing as I smiled, "Spoilers..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woo Hoo! I am on a roll with my stories, today. Feedback, please! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Rash Decisions**

"Well... that was semi-accurate," sighe The Doctor.

"What do you mean 'semi-accurate'?" I asked as I shut down my MP3, he was standing right next to me.

"The Angels can talk..."

"They can?"

"Yes, and you can hear them with out blinking or turning away."

"Is that the only thing they missed?"

"Yep..."

"They didn't get anything wrong?"

"Nope... well, they don't attack people, for just no reason. They have to be of some significance to them... which is why I'm curious as to why they were going after you."

"What signigicance is that?"

"They mainly go after the Time Lords and Ladies... maybe The Angels smelled me and mistook you for a Time Lady."

"You really think they made that big of a mistake, Doctor?"

"I don't know," he covered his face with his hands, "It's the only logical explination I've got at the moment."

I sighed, "You look really stressed..."

"I am..." we sat in silence for a few moments, "Want to take a trip?"

"I can't... my mom-"

"I'm a Time Lord, we could travel for a year and, when I bring you back... three minutes. Only three minutes would've passed."

"Three minutes?"

"Three minutes..."

"Can I trust you?"

"I don't know... can you?"

I stared at him for a moment before I answered, "Yes..."

A broad smile spread across his face, "Brilliant!"

I smiled and grabbed my MP3, running after The Doctor, to my room. He unlocked the door to the TARDIS, but I stayed by my door. My smile faded and so did his when he looked at me. He hadn't even opened the door, yet.

"Something wrong?" he asked, worried.

I walked to stand in front of him, "You've never had a companion, before?"

"Nope," he smiled, "you're the first." I didn't smile back, and his faded again, "What's the matter?"

"I need to know that I'm not going to get hurt. I need to know that you have my back, Doctor."

"Noelle," he put his hands on my shoulders and I searched his warm brown eyes for anything conflicting his words, "I would never let anything happen to you. I promise that I will take care of you..."

"You promise?"

"I promise..."

I nodded, "How long am I going to be staying with you?"

"As long as you like..." he smiled.

"How about one trip, then, if I like it, we'll come back so I can gather my stuff."

"Sounds fair..." he shrugged.

"Great!" I smiled and grabbed a pair of my dark jeans from my dresser, my Wolf Girl shirt I got made at Cedar Point, and a tank top, "Let me go change..."

In the bathroom, I changed my clothes and put on my, black, liquid eyeliner and, black, mascara. My face was clear enough that I didn't need cover up, today. I still considered putting some on, save for the fact that I hate my freckles. I decided against it and sprayed on some Chocolate Axe. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I have to smell like one. I save my nicer purfume for nicer occasions... when I finished, I exited the bathroom and walked back into my room to find The Doctor at my closet door. I put my dirty clothes in my hamper and went to stand beside him as he studied my pictures. I had 30 pictures all together... 18 were Kiowa Gordon, 8 were Blake Michael, and 3 were David Tennant. What's a girl to do when she can't find posters?

"Who are they?" asked The Doctor as he kept looking at them. He had his glasses on...

"They're all actors..." I replied, "These are all Blake Michael, these are all Kiowa Gordon... and these are all David Tennant."

"You seem to like Kiowa, a lot."

"Ah, but it's a battle... I've really gotten into David Tennant, I just don't have many pictures, yet. My friend Sharlynn teases me, " I smiled and blushed a bit, "says I'm cheating on Embry with The Doctor."

This caused him to look at me, "Why?"

"I've loved Embry since Freshman year... I've loved The Doctor, well... David, since a month ago."

"Hmm..." he looked at the TARDIS next to my bed, "Ready to go?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah..."

He beamed at me, "Brilliant!" he went towards the TARDIS and turned to face towards me, "Ready to see it?" I grinned like an idiot and nodded my head, rapidly.

He opened both doors and I stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, eyes wide, and a smile plastered on my face, "Holy She-olt!"

He was at the console, "You coming in, or what?"

"Yeah, hold on..." I slipped on my black converse and walked into the TARDIS, "Oh, for the love of Gallifrey..." I ran my right hand down one of the structures, that looked like coral, as I marveled at it, "She's beautiful, Doctor."

I went over to the console and The Doctor stared at me, "You like her?"

"Oh, I love her... she's amazing... and so much better in person."

I looked up at him and he smiled, "She likes you, too."

I smiled, "Really?"

"Well, her exact words were 'she's such a sweetheart, I hope she sticks around for a long time'."

I smiled down at, and ran my hand over, the console, "We'll see, ol' girl..."

The Doctor came over to me and put his hand on top of mine. I looked up at him as he smiled, "She really likes you..."

He stared at me, for the third time today, witha mixture of curiousity and something I couldn't quite place, "Something wrong, Doctor?"

"No, it's just... your eyes... they look so familiar." He moved a little closer to me, "Your whole face seems familiar."

I blushed, slightly, at his closness, "Well..." I swallowed, thickly, "You did say that I look like one of your wife's regenerations."

"No, it's not that... it's something else, and I think it has to do with why the Angels were going after you."

My eyes widened, "The Angels..."

I ran out of the TARDIS and, right there in my bedroom, was an Angel. I gasped as I leaned back against my desk. I started breathing heavily and tried not to blink. I accidentaly blinked and another Angel came into view.

"D-Doctor," I stuttered, "you better come out here."

"Why?" he asked, "Why do I- oh..."

"Right... you can help anyttime, now!"

"Why are you here?" The Angels didn't speak, "I order you tell me why you are here!"

It took a few moments, but an Angel answered, "The time energy..."

"Ah, there you go!" I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"We could smell the time energy..."

"Is that why you tried to attack her in the woods? You could smell me and the TARDIS?"

"No..."

My face twisted into one of confusion and I accidentaly blinked. I was forced against the wall by my desk, m neck being held by the Angel, now looking like a demon, pinning me to the wall. My feet were now half a foot, or more, off the ground and gravity was pushing me down and putting pressure on my neck, where the Angel held me up. I could still breathe, at least... I grabbed the Angel's arm and tried to calm the irratic beating of my heart as The Doctor came over and pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at the Angel's hand, trying to free me.

He looked at the Angel, "Let her go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Doctor," said the Angel, calmly.

"Why, not?"

"She's of too great importance..."

"How?"

"You really don't know?"

"All I know is that she's an innocent, human, girl! Now, let her go!"

"You're a Time Lord, Doctor... your senses are far more superior than any other species. Can you not feel it? Can you not see it in her eyes? Can you not smell it? Can you not hear it running through her vains?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Go ahead... smell her skin, Doctor. Right at the joint of her jaw, taste her."

The Doctor hesitantly put his left hand against my cheek as he leaned in, slowly, and inhaled where the Angel told him to. He lick the spot, slowly, and my eyes rolled in the back of my head as heat shot through my body and settled in my navel. He licked me, The Doctor licked me! He pulled back and stared at me, wide eyed.

"Figure it out, Doctor?" asked the Angel.

The Doctor looked at me in disbelief, "The Time Vortex..."

"Doctor, what's wrong?" I asked, panicked, "What's going on? What about th eTime Vortex?"

He kept staring at me, "It's inside of you..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ooo... cliffie! I'm just soo EVIL! XP Please, review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Time Vortex**

"Yes," spoke the Angel, "The Time Vortex runs through her very vains. It has been inside her body since she was a little girl..."

"No," whispered The Doctor as he shook his head, "it can't be..."

"Oh, it is... meet the little girl you saved eight years ago, Doctor."

"Eight years ago..." tears slid down my cheeks, "you saved me, and I didn't even know it. You saved my life, causing me to take one of yours."

"No," he cupped my cheeks, "I gave my life willingly to save yours." He turned back to the Angels, now three, his hands leaving my cheeks, "But you would take it away just as easy! Her life hadn't even begun, back then. It's just now beginning and you would do that; end her life? Stealing away the moment she gradutates from High school, from college, the moment she gets engaged, gets married, even has children. You would steal all that, and more, away from this innocent child? For what? Because she still has a little bit of Time Vortex running though her blood stream? I'm a Time Lord, you would be much better off taking me."

"It's not about survival of our species, Doctor." stated the Angel, "With the Time Vortex still in her blood, she's part Time Lady. With the Vortex inside of her, her children, her children's children, and so on and so forth, could mutate."

"Two hearts..." he whispered.

"That is a possibility, or they could regenerate, like you, Doctor."

"Don't kill her... let me take it out of her, please."

"You failed the first time, how canwe trust you to succed, this time?"

"I can make physical contact, now," I tried to swllow as he looked at me, "When she was eight, I had to do it Telepathically..."

"Very well, Doctor... we will be back, maybe a week or two. It had better be out of her, by then."

"I promise..."

We blinked and the Angels had vanished, leaving me to fall flat on my ass. I grunted as I made contact with the floor and The Doctor helped me onto my feet. We stood in front of my bed and he cupped my face in his hands. I started to freak!

I tried to push him away, "No, no! Doctor, you can't!"

He gripped my shoulders, "Noelle, I have to... they'll come back and kill you, if I don't."

"No, please, no!"

"Why don't you want me to?"

Tears started spilling over my eyes as I looked into his, "I don't wanna lose you..."

"You won't, there's not enough Time Vortex to cause a regeneration."

"No! I don't wanna forget you, again. I don't wanna lose my memories!"

"Oh, no, Noelle... that was a choice I made, back them. I don't have to do that this time."

I froze, my hands on top of his, on my cheeks, as I drew in shuddery breaths, "What's gonna happen to me?"

He brushed my tears away with his thumbs, "After I take the Vortex out of you, you will be unconsious for about 30 minutes to an hour."

"How will you take it out of me?"

He swallowed, thickly, "I'm going to kiss you... just be warned, it may hurt, but you have to promise me you'll keep your eyes shut and your lips on mine. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Promise you'll stay by my side, til' I wake up?"

"I promise... you ready?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt him move in closer, his breath fanning across my lips. I'm gonna kiss a Time Lord! The Doctor, I'm gonna kiss The Doctor! His lips pressed against mine and I felt the urge to moan, but then came the pain. It was a burning sensation and it felt like my brain was, litteraly, getting fried. The pain was worse in my eyes, and I gripped onto The Doctor's suit jacket. I wanted to hold my head and scream, more than anything, but I followed instrusctions, and kept my eyes shut and lips on his. Just when I though everything couldn't get any worse, I saw all black and felt myself falling.

When I woke back up, I was lying on the floor, but my head was on something... a lap. I heard music and recognized the song as 'The Doctor's Theme' from Doctor Who. As my senses started to, slowly, come to, I realized that there were fingers running through my curls... and it felt good. I sighed and opened my eyes to see The Doctor looking down at me and smile. I smiled back and he pushed my bangs out of my eyes. He cupped my cheek and I held his hand there.

"You look so peaceful when you're asleep, " he told me as his thumb stroked my cheek, "You've grown up so much..."

I blushed a little, "How long was I out for?"

"Oh, just a half an hour..."

I smiled, "Like my taste in music?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah..."

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like bananas?"

"Like? I LOVE bananas!"

"Then... have I got a song for you."

I got up and changed the song to 'I'm a Banana' by Onision. At the end of the song, he had the goofiest grin on his face. He laughed as he picked me up and spun me around.

I laughed as I clung onto his neck, "Doctor, put me down!" I couldn't help but laugh again, "Doctor!"

He looked up at me as he stopped spinning, but continued to hold me up, "You are wonderful, absolutly brilliant!"

I looked down and met his eyes, "Doctor... about that one trip... can I just spend the night on the the TARDIS?"

"Noelle Hartzler, I could kiss you!"

I blushed, "You already did that..."

"Yeah, but it could heappen again, for real this time." he wiggled his eyebrows, "A lot of things can happen on the TARDIS."

I laughed and shook my head, "I think you need to buy me dinner before I spend the night with you."

"I think that can be arranged..."

I rolled my eyes and his shoulders with the palms of my hands, "Alright, Giacamo Casanova, put me down."

He set me back on my feet, "Get changed... something formal... I'm going to earn my chance to give you a proper kiss."

"Oh, Doctor, I didn't mean-"

"I know, but it's the least I could do..."

I just stared at him with the most adoring look ever and shook my head, "You, truly, are amazing, Doctor..."

He smiled, "I try..."

I shook my head and turned to grab my overnight bag. I put an extra pair of bra and panties in, just in case I was going to be taking a shower, a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, for bed, and my Skillet t-shirt and a pair of pants, for tomorrow, including socks. I went to the bathroom and put my lotion, face wash, brush, comb, deoderant, Axe, and make up bag in a clear bag. I decided to take my straightener and straighten my hair tomorrow, when I wake up. I went back into my room and put my stuff with my overnight bag. The Doctor was no where to be seen, probably inside the TARDIS. I went to my closet and got out my brownish- maroon dress and black shoes, that were supposed to be for Prom. I gathered my stuff and entered, the TARDIS; as suspected, The Doctor was messing around at the console. I sat my stuff down, draping my dress of a coral-like structure, then headed back into my room. I grabbed my binder of sheet music, adorned with two pictures of Kiowa Gordon and two of David Tennant, and my MP3. I went back into the TARDIS, shutting the door behind me, and went over to the console, not bothering to set my stuff down. I smiled up at the pillar rising from the console.

"Amazing..." I sighed, "I can't even call her a machine, she's grown, not created. She's... incredible, Doctor."

"She sure is..." he continued to look at the screen, then smiled up at me, "Better set your stuff down, it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

"Three minutes?"

"Three minutes..."

I smiled, put my stuff down next to my bag by the coral-like structure, nad ran back over to the console.

"Do you want to eat now or later?" he asked me.

"Later..." I smiled, "I wanna have an adventure!"

He gave me that thousand-watt smile, "Allons-y!"

He flipped a switch and I held onto the console as the TARDIS was thrusted into the Time Vortex. I couldn't help but smile as I got to live through what I'd only dreamed about and seen on TV. The Doctor told me to flip a switch, I did. The Doctor told me to hit something, I did... and he smiled at me with that adoring look in his eyes the whole time. When the TARDIS came to an abrupt halt, i was thrusted away from the console and towards the floor, as was The Doctor. I blew my curls out o my eyes and realized I'd landed on top of The Doctor. I looked around and saw that my bag had tipped over and my binder had slid towards The Doctor and I.

"At least it's not like a month ago, when I landed on top of you," he smiled.

"Yeah, but that was deliberate, this," I gestured between us, "was not."

"Uh-huh..." he ran his tongue across his upper teeth. Damn it! I have a feeling he knows what the action does to me, "Admit it... You think I'm foxy."

I rolled my eyes, "Dinner, Time Lord... then we'll talk."

I tried to get up, but he stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist as he whined, "Just talk? But... it's so boring!"

"You have no problem babbling like an idiot, all the time." He turned red and I got that victorious/smug smile on my face, "I rest my case..."

He pouted, "You're no fun..."

I rolled my eyes, "You really need to learn human lingo, Doctor."

"I'll work on that..."

"Great, let's start with body language..." I tilted my head forward and looked at him over top of my glasses, "Let me go..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **That should keep you all sedated for a while, while I finish chapter five. I love all kinds of reviews, good, bad, big, small, I want 'em all! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Secrets and Promises**

He let me go and I got up off of him. I picked up my binder as he ran over to the doors in the TARDIS, he opened them a crack, then shut them and ran back over to the console. He flipped a few switches, hit a few buttons, and twisted a few dials. After he was finished, he took off for the doors, again, this time grabbing my elbow and towing me with im. I hadn't even gotten a chance to put my binder down! He stopped at the doors and turned to face me...

"Ever wonder how it feels to float in space?" he asked.

"All the time," I smiled.

He smiled and opened the doors, my smile faded into an expression that could only be described as 'Holy shit! This is awesome!'. Space was beautiful... I could see Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, and the sun. We were floating above the Solar System, and it was incredible! He pryed my binder from my fingers and set it on the ramp grating behind me. He tied a rope around my waist and pushed me out the doors. I gasped in shock, thinking I was going to fall into space, but I floated. It felt like being underwater, but I could breathe. I'm here, floating among the stars, planets, suns, and whatever else is out here...

"What do you think?" asked The Doctor.

I turned to face towards him, "It's incredible..." he just smiled st me, "What?"

"Nothing... you just look so... right, out there. Like this is where you belong..."

I grabbed onto the door frame and pulled myself back inside the TARDIS. I untied the rope, picked up my binder, and turned to look out into space, again, "I don't know where I belong, Doctor." I could feel his eyes on me, "I'm not really wanted anywhere... and the only time I feel like myself is when I'm alone, listening to music, swinging down at the park, playing the piano, or singing. I feel so... I don't know, but I'm most comfortable alone... in the dark."

"Well, you're wanted here," I looked at him, "I think your absolutely brilliant and the TARDIS loves you, already. She's never really reached out to any stray travelers, but she's comfortable with your prescence."

"Sray travelers? You said I was the first..."

"No, you are! I've just had to give a lift to a few people, but none have..."

"Stuck around?"

He wouldn't quite meet my eyes, "Yeah..."

"Oh, Doctor..." I wrapped my right arm around his waist, pulled him close, and rest my head on his left pec; he wrapped an arm around me in return, "I'm not leaving, just yet..."

"But you will..."

I squeezed him affectionately, "Savor each moment, Doctor..."

"Will you?"

I looked up at him, "Yes..."

"Promise?"

"I promise..."

He held me closer to him and we stared out at the Solar System. If I could stay here forever, I would... right here, in The Doctor's arms.

"Noelle?" he got my attention.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"If we're going to be traveling together, you need to stop lying to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked you why you were crying and you said, 'no reason', you lied. I asked how you had been and you said, 'fine', you lied, again. It may seem like I'm making a big deal out of nothing, but I'm not. If you're lying to me about the small stuff, whose to say you're not lying about the big stuff, too." He sighed as I remained quiet. "I'm not saying that I don't trust you, but you have to start telling me the whole truth, no matter how painful. Okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah... I'm sorry..."

He had me sit down with him, our legs hanging out of the TARDIS, and wrapped his arm around my waist as I rest my head on his shoulder, "Why don't you tell me why you were crying?"

I nodded, "My, uh- my mom has to find some way to turn everything around on me. I, pretty much, have to take care of my brother; I'm not his mother! But Mom won't even take care of him, like she should. Today, my brother lied to his grandma and told her that I hit him. I didn't touch him, though..." I wiped away a tear and sniffled, "He's the only reason I would stay, though... I don't want him to go through what I did... and still do."

"How old is he?"

"Four..."

"That's rediculous..."

"It is..."

"What does she do to you, that you not want to leave... what's your brother's name?"

"Rodney..."

"Rodney... What makes you not want to leave Rodney alone with her?"

"She's a terrible mother..."

"Oh, you turned out just fine..."

"I had to grow up at an early age, Doctor. Nobody taught me anything... I had to fend for myself for the longest time."

"What of your father?"

"He hadn't been in my life for a little over five years... he only, just recently, got back into my life. Funny thing is... I forgive him, but I can't forgive my own mother. Ever since I was eleven, I haven't been able to tell her I love her without it coming out... tasting like a lie." I let my tears fall, now, and drew in a shuddery breath, "It is rediculous that I haven't been able to tell my own mother that I lover her, since I was eleven, without it feeling like a lie. I can't even say 'love you' at the end of voicemail I leave for her."

"You're safe, Noelle..."

"Yeah... for now."

"I'll try and keep you for as long as I can..."

"You and I both know it's inevitable... I have no choice."

"What about when you graduate? You'll be 18... you could stay then."

I looked up at him, "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd give you freedom and adventure... Hell, I'd give you the moon, if you wanted."

"What would I be giving you in return?"

"I wouldn't be alone, anymore..."

"Doctor... I'll always be there for you."

"I know..." he smiled as he started getting up and helped me up.

He went over to the console and I closed the doors, "Doctor?"

"Yes?" he asked, head snapping up to look at me.

I set my binder on the Captain's Chair and linked my arm with his as I rest my head on him, "Thank you..."

"For what?" he put his hand on top of mine, on his arm.

I sighed and nuzzled his arm more, "Everything..."

He rest his chin on top of my head and I sighed at the comforting gesture.

"Do you wanna see your room?" he asked, "The TARDIS just got done creating it..."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah..."

He smiled and let me grab my binder as he grabbed my bag. He took my arm, again, and we smiled at each other as we started down the hallway. We were walking for a while before we stopped at a door with a howling wolf head in the middle, and music notes all around it. I looked up at The Doctor and he nodded as he smiled. I opened the door and gasped as I walked into, and looked around, my room. There were posters of David Tennant and Kiowa Gordon everywhere! The walls were sky blue, my bed was a Queen, my bedspread was dark blue, the plush carpet was dark green, I had a ceiling that looked like the night sky, a desk, and even a computer and printer. Oh, TARDIS... you've out done yourself, Girl. I put my binder on the desk and threw myself on the bed, smiling.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he sat on the edge of my bed.

I sat up and smiled at him, "I love it..."

He smiled and set something on the night stand, my MP3. I looked up at him, confused how he got a hold of that.

"It was by the console, when we landed," he explained.

I nodded, "Thanks..." I bit my bottom lip, "Doctor... why are you so set on giving me a kiss? I'm only 16..."

"That's never stopped you from being with anyone older than you..."

It was my turn to blush... How did he know I've dated older men?

He gave me a smile that would've mimicked mine, earlier, "Get ready..."

I nodded and he left my room. I screamed into my pillow... Oh, Shit! Oh, Shit! Oh, Shit! What the hell am I going to do? I want him to kiss me... and do other things. But... I am totally spacing on reasons why he shouldn't. I grabbed my MP3, my dress, my shoes, and my make up. I walked into the bathroom adjoined to my room and saw a one shouldered, black dress hanging on the towel rack. The TARDIS must've done this... I locked the door and stripped off my clothes, down to my bra and panties. I put my headphones in my ears and listened to 'It's in the Rain' by Enya as I touched up my make up. I actually put on cover up, swipped silver, sparkly, eye shadow on my eye lids, and swiped, clear, shiny, chapstick over my lips. I took off my bra and put on the strapless one that the TARDIS had out, for me. It fit... I put on the dress... it was a perfect fit. I pinned back the top layer of my curls, then I slipped into my shoes. I took off my MP3 and powered it down, setting it on the counter.

I inhaled and exhaled, deeply, "You got this, Noelle... it's just dinner... and a kiss."

I sprayed on the purfume that was in the bathroom and walked out. i made my way to the console room to see that The Doctor was messing with the TARDIS controls. He was in a black tux with a white bow tie and black converse. He seemed like he was missing something in his attire, to me... I cleared my throat and his eyes widened when he saw me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Cliffie... I'll try and update, soon! Review? If you wanna see Noelle's dress, the link is on my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- First Date **

I twirled and shrugged my shoulders, "What do you think?" He just stood there, staring at me, "Doctor?"

He shook his head and kept staring at me, "Right. Yes. Sorry. Hello."

"You okay?"

He looked up at me, "Oh, yes, fine..."I tilted my head to the side, "What?"

"You just seem like you're missing something," I shrugged as I walked over to him. I was caught off guard as he, suddenly took my glasses off my face, "What are you doing?"

"Close your eyes..."

"Why?"

"Just do it..."

"Okay..." I did as he said, "Your eyes..." He ran his fingertips underneath my right eye, softly, "Your eyes look like stars..."

I blushed a little, "Stars?"

"It's incredible..."

"Thanks..." He put my glasses back on my face and I realized something... "I know what you're missing, Doctor."

"What?"

"Your glasses..."

"I'm not missing them..." He pulled them out of his pocket, inside the suit jacket, "They're right here..."

"That's not what I mean... hand 'em over," he gave me his glasses and I put them on him, "There we go... now you look even more handsome!"

"You really think so?"

"Mmm-hmm..." I nodded.

He smiled, "Thank you..."

He flipped a few more switches and I sat down on the grating, away from him, my arms around my knees, my chin on my knees. All the flirting he's been doing and 'your eyes look like stars' is all I get? I knew I wasn't as beautiful as he made me seem... He just wants to give back a kiss he had to steal, because I still had some Time Vortex in me. Like paying off a debt... Maybe I should just stay home, after tonight. Oh, Noelle... stop beating yourself up! It's not that big of a deal... but I thought he was different. I ran my right hand across my exposed chest, slowly, something I do when I'm feeling insecure, or nervous. I sighed, deeply, and The Doctor came over and held his hand out to me, smiling. I smiled and took his hand, he helped me up.

He held his arm out to me and smiled, "Ready to go?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes..."

We left the TARDIS and he locked it like a car, making me laugh. I didn't think he actually did that! I looked around and saw that we were in a very tiny space, like a closet. My heart sped up when I realized how tightly we were pressed together. The full length of his body was pressed against mine and I felt that same heat shoot down and settle in my navel, like when he licked me. I blushed as he tried to move, and my chest pressed against his more.

"I-um..." He gulped, "Here..."

He turned on his Sonic and we fell as something moved. I fell onto my back, The Doctor falling onto of me, and exclaimed as we hit a solid surface. I groaned as I held the back of my head and I felt myself being sat up. My head was tilted back and I opened my eyes to see The Doctor pushing my bangs away from my face. I could feel the pounding in the back of my head from where my head smacked against the floor.

"Noelle, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

I nodded as I tried to sit up, "Just smacked my head against the floor."

"Do you need anything for it?"

I shook my head, "No... but thank you for caring."

He didn't respond, just fixed a piece of my hair as he gave me a small smile. He ran his fingers across my cheek as he, slowly, pulled his hand away. I blushed as he kept smiling and kept eye contact with me. He seemed like he was so... I don't know, but he looks at me with so much adoration and, possibly, love. Like I'm the most beautiful thing in this Universe... He helped me stand up, then he brought his left hand back up to my face, tucking my bangs behind my ear, then caressing my cheek. His eyes darkened as his eyes followed his hand's path from my cheek, down the side of my neck, and across my shoulder. I silently wished that his hand would move down to my chest, but he ran it down my arm and took my hand in his. He lead me down the hallway that we were in and broke eye contact. Still no comment on how I look...

"So," I started, "where are we, Doctor?"

"Venice," he answered.

"Wait... Romeo and Juliet, city of Venice?"

"Yep..."

I smiled and held onto his arm tighter as we walked down the hallway of, what looked like, a hotel. We must've been in a janitors' closet, earlier. We got to a restaurant, that was inside the hotel, and he flashed his Psychic Paper at the hostess and she nodded, smiling. That got me curious as to what was on the paper... We were seated at a table on the balcony, and I enjoyed the view of the city. We were given our menus and I got a raspberry iced tea, The Doctor just had water. Before I got a chance to look, The Doctor swiped my menu from me.

"Hey!" I reacted, with a slight whine.

"I already know what to get," he smiled, "We're sharing, and I know you'll love it!"

I looked at him, skeptically, "I better..."

"You will... Now," he leaned forward, elbows on the table, "tell me everything about. What's your favorite fruit? How long have you been wearing glasses? What do you do when you're home alone, without Rodney? Do you wear converse all the time, too? Is that your natural hair, curly?"

"Whoa, whoa," I put up my hands to stop him, "at least give me chance to answer, Doctor."

"Right, sorry..."

"It's okay... just do one at a time."

"Alright... favorite fruit?"

"Pineapple..."

"How long have you been wearing glasses?"

"Five years..."

"What do you do when you're home alone?"

"Um... Listen to music, sing, draw, write..." I blushed, "watch Doctor Who, regeneration 10, episodes and Casanova, with David Tennant." He gave me a little giggle as he ran his tongue over his upper teeth and grinned. I blushed harder, and his actions made me wet, again, "Shut up..."

"Do you like converse, too?"

"Of course, it's my favorite shoe!"

"Is your hair naturally curly, like that?"

"Yep..."

The waitress came and The Doctor ordered our meal. For some reason, I could hear him speak French instead of English. Wasn't the TARDIS supposed to translate for me? Oh, well... the way the language rolls off his tongue is so sexy. He looked at me, then smiled and said something to the waitress. She smiled and nodded, then set our drinks on the table before leaving us. The Doctor smiled at me and I gave him a skeptical look as I took a drink of my raspberry iced tea.

I set my glass back down, "What did you say to her?"

"Don't worry about it," he smiled.

"Why couldn't I understand you?"

"I did it... on purpose, of course."

I rolled my eyes, "I know that, Doctor..." I smiled, "You're too much..."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"In this sense, yes..."

"That's good..." He smiled, "Now, back to questions..." I rolled my eyes, "Have you ever dyed your hair?"

"No, but I've highlighted it..."

"Why'd you stop?"

"I did it when I was in the summer between 7th and 8th grade, and I was the only one that did it, then. But, a couple months after I got back to school, all the preppy girls started getting highlights. I didn't feel like it was my own thing anymore, and I wanted to be unique. So, I stopped and let my hair grow back out. It was only to my shoulders, then... but I grew it out, as you can see."

"I do see that..." The waitress came back with a basket, "Ah, here we go!"

She set the basket on the table and I inhaled. They smelled delicious!

"What are they?" I asked him.

"Gougères bourguignones, or, as you Americans call them, cheese puffs." He took one out of the basket, "Open..."

I leaned forward and opened my mouth, like he told me. He put the puff against my bottom lip and I took a bite. I moaned and closed my eyes as I tasted the sweet bread and cheese filling on my tongue. I opened my eyes and he put the puff against my bottom lip, again. This time, I took the whole puff in my mouth, along with the tip of his index finger. A blush spread across his cheeks as I sucked on his finger, then pulled away, my tongue flicking across his finger once more. I finished chewing the puff, then took a drink of my raspberry iced tea.

I smiled at him, "That was delicious..."

The blush got darker on his face and he gulped, "Y-yes, good... very good."

I smirked, but inside I was upset. I thought that would've been enough to get him to say it. I guess not... I can only hope that he might say it later in the evening. For dinner, we had Boeuf Bourguignon, Bouillabaisse, and, for dessert, Creme Brûlée. He took me for a walk around the city, our arms intertwined.

"So..." He started, "the 10th regeneration is your favorite?"

I blushed and nuzzled his arm, "Yeah..."

"Guess that's a plus for me, huh?"

"In what way?" I looked up at him.

He stopped walking, turned to face me, and cupped my left cheek as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "'Cause now I can do this and get the full reaction..."

I didn't realize what he had meant until he brushed my hair away from my neck. He leaned in and licked the side of my neck, making me let out a soft moan.

He kissed where he licked, up to my ear, and whispered, "More, later..."

Damn him...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait. I have other things going on, at the moment. Review? :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Good Night Kiss**

We made our way back to the TARDIS and he opened the door for me. I smiled and blushed as he let me step through first. I still felt a little down... not once did he tell me I looked beautiful, or even nice! All he said, that was close to a compliment, was 'your eyes look like stars'. He closed the door and came up beside me, linking his arm with mine, again, as he smiled.

"May I walk you to your door?" he grinned.

I blushed, "Yes, you may..."

He made good on his offer and we walked to my door. It seemed farther away... the TARDIS must've moved it further away. She's really pushing it. I can't blame her, all she wants is The Doctor to be happy, and not alone anymore. But... Why me? Of all the stray travelers... me. Is it because I've seen her heart, so that gives me a special connection to him? I have butterflies as we walk to my room. He's gonna kiss me, for real! Will it just be a small, chaste, kiss or will he French kiss me, or something? I was starting to think too much about kissing him... Damn him for being so sexy and licking and kissing my neck, earlier. We got to my door and I blushed as I turned towards him.

I rubbed my hand across my exposed chest, nervously, not trying to provoke him, "I-uh... had a nice time." I swallowed thickly as I tucked my bangs behind my left ear, "It was... fun..."

He tilted his head to the side and stared at me, "You seemed like you had something on your mind, all night. May I ask, what?"

I kept rubbing my hand across my chest, even more nervous and insecure, "Oh... i-i-it was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Noelle..."

"Doctor, I'm not lying..." I turned my face away and whispered, "I just don't wanna talk about it... It's stupid, and I shouldn't be fretting over it." He remained silent and I sighed as I opened my door, "Good night, Doctor..."

I went into my room, my door closed behind me as I went over to my dresser with the mirror on the top. I pulled my bobby pins out of my hair and let the top layer of my hair fall loose. I didn't bother looking in the mirror, I knew what I was going to see... a hopeless, sixteen year old, girl, already head-over-heels in love with The Doctor, that craved what she couldn't have. And she wanted him... The Doctor... the last Time Lord. I inhaled sharply when I felt hands clasp on my shoulders, I jumped. I looked up in the mirror to see The Doctor looking at me through it.

"Noelle..." he sighed, deeply, "Do you want to go home?"

I gave him an incredulous look, "What? No, of course not! What would make you ask me something like that?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable..."

"Doctor, I'm not uncomfortable..."

"Then what's got you so down?"

I sighed, there's no getting out of it.

"You didn't say I looked beautiful..." I mumbled.

"Sorry? I couldn't hear you..." he responded.

"You didn't say that I looked beautiful, or anything... Just that my eyes look like stars..."

He knelt down next to my chair, I turned towards him, and he held my hands in his as he looked up at me, "Oh, Noelle... I'm so sorry..." he tucked my bangs behind my left ear, "of course you look beautiful! You look absolutely lovely..."

I held his hand against my left cheek, "You're not just saying that are you?"

"No... I honestly think that." I smiled and blushed, he smiled and leaned in closer to my face. My smile went away and I anticipated his kiss as his lips hovered over mine, "May I?"

I nodded as I tilted my head to the left a little, "Yes..."

I closed my eyes and he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. He pulled back, then he pressed forward and kissed me, again. He kept our lips together as he stood up, holding my hands in his, standing me up with him. He moved his right hand up to cup the back of my neck and I sighed, deeply, as he deepened the kiss. We, open mouthed, kissed, our kisses getting deeper and more passionate. But, still... he made no move to get his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he started walking me backwards. I had no idea where he was taking me, until the back of my knees hit the bed and I went tumbling to the mattress, The Doctor falling on top of me. Okay... This is getting ridiculous! I think he lands on top of me, on purpose. Not that I don't like it... I love feeling him close to me, so much, that hugs aren't enough. He kept kissing me and I enjoyed every single one of his kisses, branding them to memory. Part of me wonders if he's doing the same...

The Doctor moved from my lips to my cheeks, and peppered my face with kisses as he whispered to me, "You are so beautiful..."

I sighed/moaned softly as he took off my glasses and pressed kisses to my closed eyelids, "Doctor... Why are you doing this for me?"

"You deserve it..." he kissed the outside, right, corner of my eye, "You are brilliant..."

"You've only known me for a few hours, though."

He moved to the other side of my face, "Technically, I've know you for eight years," he kissed the outside corner of my left eye.

I sighed and he pressed his lips to mine, again, then I spoke, "You're somethin' else, Doctor."

He pulled his face back and met my eyes, "That's good, right?"

I smiled and laughed as I held his neck in my hands, "Shut up and kiss me, Time Lord..."

He obeyed my wishes and resumed kissing me. I have no idea how long we were kissing, but I was on cloud nine. He was so sweet and careful with his actions... He held me close to him as he kissed me, but not a French kiss. He didn't even try once to get his tongue in my mouth. Does he even know how to French kiss? Does he understand, or even know, what humans do, when it comes to this stuff? Oh, he's The Doctor! He probably does know, just doesn't want to push boundaries... He pulled away and sat up, bringing me with him. He cupped my right cheek with one hand as the other held my hands in my lap, and kissed me one more time.

He smiled at me, "Good night, Noelle..."

I blushed and smiled, "Night, Doctor..."

He left my room, closing the door behind him, and I squealed as I laid on my back and kicked my feet like a girl squealing over the fact that her first crush asked her out. I was ecstatic! We, pretty much, just made out... and it felt good! I can't believe it!

* * *

**Author's Note: **How was that for a good night's kiss? Review? :3


End file.
